


Deep, Dark And Beautiful Like A Storm

by burning_colour



Series: Love Like The Weather [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Food mention, gore descriptions (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_colour/pseuds/burning_colour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer vacation and Antonio is working in his mothers grocery store when he accidentally gets on a customers bad side. She's like nothing that Antonio has ever seen before, and at the end of their encounter Antonio sure shes the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep, Dark And Beautiful Like A Storm

Antonio was restocking the produce aisle when he came upon a girl his age, thoroughly inspecting every tomato she held. She had delicate manicured hands with cherry red nail polish that looked like they could gouge out your stomach and play with your intestines, gorgeous tanned skin and a loose blouse with a tight skirt, rich chocolate curls held back into a pony tail that swayed when she moved and striking amber eyes that were deep and dark and beautiful, staring right at Antonio.

“What the fuck are you looking at?” She demanded.

“Oh- Uh, it's just, you're buying a lot of tomatoes!” Antonio lied truthfully. She already had six tomatoes in a plastic bag.

“You got a problem with that? How many tomatoes I buy and what I do with them is my own fucking business.” She glared her striking amber eyes at him and Antonio felt his heart skip a beat.

“Oh, no, no no not at all! In fact I love tomatoes! I eat them all the time, like for snacks and stuff! I even have my own tomato garden!” Antonio grinned and then faltered because she took a step closer to him but did not relax her glare.

“Is that so.” She asked but it did not sound like a question.

“Y-Yes...” Antonio answered nervously. He was scared but also slightly infatuated with her. She was so demanding and sure of herself, like a storm.

“So why were you staring at me and not the tomatoes in the bag until I asked you what you were staring at?” She asked again, and her demeanour did not change but Antonio was sure her voice took on a darker, threatening light.

The silence that passed over them was heavy like storm clouds.

“Well?” She snapped, reasonably impatient.

“Okay, well uh, the truth is! That I uh,” Antonio swallowed nervously and began playing with his hands. “Its just that you're, you know, really beautiful! And here I was just doing my job!” Antonio gestured wildly to his apron and to the cart next to him. “And then, then I saw you and I, just... I stopped. Because, wow. You know?” Antonio asked, his voice shrinking because she was no longer glaring and cold, she was now glaring and infuriated and red. And although it was incredibly cute, he was also afraid she was about to stab him or cut one of his limbs off. She looked that angry.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” She asked, fists clenched at her side. Antonio was about to answer her, but she continued talking. “You don't just fucking tell someone you stopped dead in your tracks because they were so, so,” She repeated “so” a few more times, struggling with the word that came next while shaking with anger. “Beautiful. And who the hell just tells a stranger that?!” She demanded, but again continued before he could answer. “Jesus fucking Christ! Making up this story about liking tomatoes and having a tomato garden, who does that?!” She thundered like the storm she was.

“I wasn't lying! I really do love tomatoes! And I really do have a tomato garden!” Antonio said earnestly and quite nervously. This stopped her. She continued to glare at Antonio, but this time it looked like she was appraising him. Antonio suddenly felt shorter and wondered briefly if he could curl in on himself and shrink down to the size of a pea.

“Whats your name?” She suddenly asked after a few moments of silence.

“Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.” He admitted. She was probably going to report him and have him fired. Although, since this was his mother's store he would probably only be grounded for a few weeks. But it was understandable, coming on to a stranger like that was creepy, even if it was an accident.

“Give me your hand.” She directed and although he was puzzled he did what she said.

Her cherry red manicured hands took his and grabbed the pen out of his shirt pocket before uncapping it and writing a series of numbers on his hand. It tickled.

“Call me.” She explained as he looked at his hand like it was brand new.

With out another word she grabbed another tomato and put it into her clear plastic bag before tying it and putting it into her basket. 

“Bye, Antonio.” She smirked before walking down the aisle and away from Antonio who was still looking at his hand like it was the most amazing thing ever.

“Wait!” Antonio called after her and she turned around. “What's your name?”

“Chiara.” She replied, grinning at him like he was a fool and Antonio swears that was when he knew she was the one. He also noticed that she had stolen his pen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm posting on Archive Of Our Own and I'm a little nervous.
> 
> What I'm planning to do with this story is make a series of one shots that all connect with each other but can also stand alone, telling the story of Antonio and Chiara. This is the beginning.
> 
> I hope you like it so far and that you'll follow their story as it progresses!


End file.
